Soleil
by Nintendian
Summary: You're brighter than a star, you're the sun in my sky. - Hugh/Nate.


Happy Fourth of July, everyone! Anyways, this pairing is so cute. I just finished Pokémon BW2, and it was amazing, as always. :) I think their relationship can be interpreted differently, and I really like their best buddies/bros friendship.

_I don't own Pokémon._

* * *

**Soleil**

'cause you are the sun in my sky

.

Summer is Hugh's favorite season.

He doesn't know why, but he really loves the feeling of the sun's rays shining down, warming him. He likes the fresh air and the days of laziness and relaxing, of doing anything he wants. Most of all, he just likes lying on the grass with Nate, feeling the cool wind drift through his hair. The long summer days give him more memories than anything else, and he spends most of those days with his best friend doing nothing at all.

A fresh summer breeze floats by, ruffling the leaves on the trees. It's the Fourth of July and everywhere in Unova, fireworks are being prepared for the spectacular fireworks show that the region is famous for. Right now it's afternoon and the sun is shining in a clear blue sky with wispy clouds. Resting on the grass in a certain town called Aspertia City, a certain brunet boy wearing a visor, Nate, points out the clouds to his best friend.

"Hey, look at that cloud, Hugh. It kinda looks like an Oshawott."

The blue-haired boy lazily rests his head back on his arms, watching the clouds drift slowly across the wide blue world. "You mean that one? Looks like a Pansage to me."

"What? No, I'm pretty sure it's an Oshawott."

"Whatever, Nate."

"Whatever_ yourself_," is his friend's reply, and Hugh snorts at the weak comeback. They always argue about things as small as clouds. It's more for the sake of arguing, the fun of it, than anything else.

He looks over at Nate, at the familiar brown eyes that light up whenever he's excited, the wide smile against tanned skin, and the soft, silky-looking brown hair, ruffled in the breeze. (At least, Hugh_ thinks_ it's silky. He's never touched it before.)

Deciding to find out for himself, he reaches up and catches a brown strand in his fingers. It's just as soft as he imagines.

Nate glances over. "Feeling my hair, huh?" He grins, the smile that always melts Hugh inside, although he'd never say so aloud, of course. "You're not allowed." He says this in a playful tone. Nate never took anything seriously, and once Hugh had found it annoying, but now he thinks Nate's personality is pretty cute. Maybe.

Hugh shrugs. "Suit yourself." He lets his hand fall to the grass again, feeling the smooth green blades. He decides that they're not as silky as Nate's hair.

He has known Nate since they were little kids. They've always been next-door neighbors and unlike some other kids, they didn't need their mothers to urge them to play together and arrange playdates. From the day they had met, they'd become best friends unlike anything else. Hugh knows Nate a little _too _well, knows all his embarrassing secrets and fears and favorite foods and pretty much _everything. _In fact, he's positive he knows everything about his best friend. He's come to love all of Nate.

"Hugh? You're daydreaming."

He's snapped out of his reverie then. They lay in silence for a few moments, though somehow, it's not the slightest bit awkward. The slight breeze wafts over them again, bringing the smell of summer with it.

Hugh studies his friend's face, which he's come to know so well. He finally speaks up again, randomly. "Hey, Nate."

"Yeah?"

"You have pretty eyes, dude. Almost like a girl's."

"Is that supposed a compliment?" At Nate's raised eyebrows and expression, Hugh almost regrets saying it out loud.

He shrugs, trying to act indifferent. "Maybe. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

However, Nate's gaze lingers on him for a few moments, and finally he breaks out into a smile. "Heh. You might act all tough and stuff sometimes, but you're actually pretty cute." The brunet boy is beaming in that adorable way of his.

Against his will, Hugh feels his face turn tomato red. Everyone always says he gets flustered easily, and Nate just proved it. He stammers for a few moments, trying to say something, _anything, _but his speech skills defy him. "W-what? Shut up!" is all he manages to choke out.

His best friend smirks. "You're turning red. You know, you kinda look_ cuter_ that way."

The blue-haired boy wants to retort a reply, fire a sarcastic response, but he can't do anything right now. His ability to keep his composure has abandoned him, it seems.

"Nate! S-stop it!"

"Stop what?" Annoyingly, Nate pretends to be oblivious, clueless, but Hugh knows he's just trying to embarrass him.

"You _know_ what I mean! Stop..." His words are cut off abruptly as Nate leans down, seeming strangely shy, to press his lips against Hugh's forehead, making him turn brighter red, if that was possible.

Hugh's eyes widen and all he can do is stare dumbly at the other boy, like a total idiot.

Now he's at a total loss for words, so all he can do is splutter and try to gather as much of his lost dignity as he can, feeling the flutter of butterflies in his stomach. Nate is still leaning over him, grinning, obviously finding his embarrassment funny. Although, Hugh notices with a sense of triumph, the brunet's cheeks are tinged the faintest shade of pink as well, and there's a shy, dazed smile on his lips.

For some reason, that adorable impish grin is making Hugh's heart melt right now.

His heart races and he realizes that there's about ten things he can do in response before he loses his mind. However, he chooses the simple, more violent way, and shoves Nate back onto the grass, who just smirks annoyingly and laughs.

To his surprise, Hugh has to restrain the urge to kiss his best friend back. He ignores the pounding of his heart and instead tries for a scowl, which fails miserably. Now he's _sure_ he looks ridiculous, with his bright red face and horrible attempt at an angry expression.

"You know what? Sometimes I hate you, Nate."

"Heh, love ya too!" The other boy beams cheerfully, rivaling the golden sunshine in the sky. Looking between the two, though, Hugh decides that Nate is brighter, more radiant. He realizes, though it sounds cheesy even to him, that the other boy has been his sun, his light in the darkness, all this time.

He can't wait to watch the fireworks show tonight with Nate. For some reason, he has a feeling something good will come out of it.


End file.
